The Last Gate of Agragoth
by FullMetalRyuzaki2
Summary: A Death Note/ FMA cross over-L discovers and accidentally falls into a strange portal, transporting him into a new world full of the science of Alchemy. He teams up with kid named  Ed in search of missing someone named Alphonse Elric.
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST GaTe

Of Agragoth

A Death Note + FMA Crossover

By FullMeatalRyuzaki2

CHAPTER 1

L… It wasn't his hardest case, he pondered. "Do we know what gun was used?" L asked absently. He was at the scene of the crime.

"Umm, no." The head of the NYPD said. "Other then the fact that is was about 45mm we have no idea what was used."

362 thoughts flew through L's mind. "He didn't want to…" He spoke.

"L… How do you know?" The police force head said.

"Look," L pointed at the room around body. "There are signs of a struggle, more like the victim was…"

"Forcing the killer to shoot the victim," The police chief realized, "But why would he keep the gun?"

The murder scene was a small, one bedroom apartment with a window pointing towards a dark ally. The window was opened. The body was sprawled out on the floor. One bullet wound into the chin and out of the head. Brain matter and blood was splattered around the room and the ceiling, indicating an upward blast. The window was opened. L went in to look at the window. He looked out to see the fire escape the killer ran out on. Not cold-blooded murder. Pressured into it, probable from love relation… Not on purpose… gun… L looked to the right of the window and saw a dresser. He moved down in for a better look. He crouched down and looked under the dresser. For a second, there was only darkness, but L caught a quick glimmer of metal. _It has to be…_ He thought. L reached under and pulled out a small, 45mm pistol.

"Chief," L called out, holding the pistol in between his pointer finger and thumb, "your murder weapon."

_-_-_^_^_._._

"Have your team focus on the 'victim.' Search her out. Find her friends and family, we are looking for someone she probably had a relationship with recently, I'm going to guess between four to three months ago. See if you can trace the record of the gun. i.e. sales, to whom, from whom, etc. The so-called killer is probably innocent and thinks he pulled the trigger when it was really the one who is dead. Continue to subdue him and when he is found, call me through Watari and tell me okay? I will come back here when you finish." L said in what seemed like one breath.

"Alright," the NYPD chief said while furiously scribbling on a note pad.

L turned around and entered into a black car. L got into the back of the car. As the car pulled away L began to doze off. It had been a while since he had sleep. The trip over, the last few cases, and the one he just rapped up. L yawned and closed his eyes.

He woke up a few hours later, alone, in an abandoned car on the side of the road. There was a warehouse facility on the other side of the street. Everything seemed okay about the car. _Strange_, L thought. The warehouse facility looked abandoned for the most part. L decided to investigate. He opened the door to the car and got out. The facility was dark and strange. The air around one of the warehouses, Warehouse 13, was metallic. There was something wrong. The door to the warehouse was ajar. L slowly opened it all the way, but inside, was nothing. The warehouse was totally empty. L walked in further. He looked around different parts of the room until his eyes landed on the floor. There was large rune on the ground. There were a variety of symbols inside the rune, and for the most part, the rune was circular. L crouched down and squatted over the rune. He studied it, and put his hands around the outside of the rune.

The air around the symbol began to get warmer. The atmosphere thickened and the rune began to emanate a dull red glow. L tried to pull away, but his hands were being pulled into the ground. The cement ground opened up, and L was swallowed by the darkness bellow.

L couldn't see anything and was helpless as he hurtled through the darkness. He thought he felt things in the darkness touch him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard a voice. It sounded like a hundred voices speaking in unison.

"Ohh," It spoke, "A child of Agragoth."

"Agragoth?" L asked, but it was all he could manage. He was then thrust out of the darkness into a blinding white light. He sat on the ground, in front of him, a large stone door. A wicked face with purple eyes stared down at L from the darkness within the open door. The face smiled sinisterly, and the stone door shut hard. L then lost consciousness

CHAPTER 2

L awoke with a jolt. He was in a bed he didn't recognize. The ceiling was wooden. L had been laid down on top of the blankets. He sat up. His back hurt a little. He let out a small groan. A young women came in the room. L estimated she was about 28.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

L awoke with a jolt. He was in a bed he didn't recognize. The ceiling was wooden. L had been laid down on top of the blankets. He sat up. His back hurt a little. He let out a small groan. A young woman came in the room. L estimated she was about 28.

L thought about the possibilities. "The most probable circumstance is that you picked me up, inside a car… no, to dangerous. You picked me up outside and/or inside warehouse 13. Correct?"

"Umm, what warehouse, I found you on the ground on the side of the road, you were unconscious." The women said. "And my name is Nikoname."

A four hundred and thirty seven thoughts rushed into, and then out of L's head. "Well, Nikoname, You may call me Ryuga. could you tell me where I am?"

"Okay then Ryuga." Nikoname said. "you are in a small village about two miles from central."

_Central?_ L thought. Thank you Nikoname-san for all your hospitality. I must be leaving.

After a small good-bye. L left Nikoname and headed for Central. From it's name, L concluded that this city would hold the answers to the questions he had. Where exactly was he? How could he get back? Who was Agrogoth?"

L finally made it into the city. The place he thought would have the answers he wanted was going to be the Central Library. Once L arrived at the library, he beheld a magnificent structure. Marble Statues, green banners, Stone steps. as L climbed the stairs. He saw something gleaming on the ground. He squatted down, and picked it up. It was a gleaming peace of metal. it had a strip of leather attached to it. The peace of leather was totally black and the metal looked like the kind that is used in old suits of armor. Where could I possibly be from. L stood up, holding the scrap between he thumb and forefinger.

A young voice shouted out. , "HEY YOU! I NEED THAT!"

L looked up to see a small blond kid running towards him. The kid had a long red Duster on, over a black coat and black pants. he had white gloves and Leather boots. His long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but his bangs hung by the sides of his face.

The boy seemed to need it bad. "what is it?" L looked at him.

"Something I need the." boy returned. As he run up to L, L realized that the kid was very short. The little kid swung his right arm at the scrap of metal. L heard something make a clicking sound inside his arm. L was surprised by that. _There's more to this kid then meets the eye._ L realized. _To find his full potential, I must provoke him._

"Nope, sorry, I can't." L said. "I found it, it's mine. it's only common logic. what do you want with this scrap of metal anyway?"

"Come on." the kid said, and grabbed at the metal again.

"Sorry," L said and kicked the kid hard in the stomach with his shin. The kid flew through the air into a wall. there was a cloud of dust as the kid re amerged.

"What are tryin' to pull!" He shouted. as he shouted, he clapped his hands together and blue lightning danced around his hands. he put his left hand on his right arm, and the blue lightning seemed to be absorbed by his arm. Suddenly, his glove ripped apart as part of his arm formed a blade above his hand. His arm was mechanical.

"Who are you?" L said in astonishment, but it also explained a lot.

"What do you mean who am I?" The kid asked. I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"What do you mean who am I?" The kid asked. I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist!"

_Alchemy_, L thought. That explained a lot to him. L had studied Alchemy, nothing in depth, but a little nonetheless. He had a small understanding that it is the basis of his own scientific system.

The important thing was that now, L understood what this place is based on. It was a shot in the dark, but it might just work…

"How about this," L said, trying to avoid further conflict, "I give you this piece of metal, and you answer a few of my questions. That is your principle, right?"

"Equivalent Exchange," Edward said, a little grin sneaking into his mouth, "that sounds reasonable."

L moved forward and walked up to Edward and tossed him the scrap. Edward caught it and looked up at L.

"Before I answer any questions," Ed said, "I need to know your name."

"My name," he responded, "is L. I am the world's greatest detective."

It was later, in a hotel room, when Edward actually decided to answer any questions. The table in the middle of the room had an arrangement of delicious desserts on it. L picked his way through, eating only the sugariest of the sugariest.

"Well," L said between bites, "my first question is the first one most in my possession ask." He looked up at Edward with his dark-rimmed eyes. "Where am I?" He asked.

Edward looked a little confused as to why he would ask that question, but decided to follow through and answer. "Actually," Edward answered, "You are in Amestieus. Now let me ask where you…"

Before Edward could finish his question, L had his hand in the air. "Let me finish my questions first." He finished swallowing, "okay," he said, picking up a piece of Strawberry Shortcake, "Why is that piece of mettle so important to you?"

"Ummmm," Edward stammered, trying to find the right way to answer, "Let's leave it at the fact that it belongs to my brother."

L thought about what that could mean. "Why is you arm mechanical?" L asked, only a few more to go.

"I uhhh," Edward said, trying to decide what story to tell him. "I lost it in the Eastern War."

L knew he was lying. _Wrong question._ L realized, as it had raised more questions then it had put to rest. Just one more. "Who," L asked, "is Agragoth?"

Edward looked surprised at first, then thoughtful as he racked his brain looking for that familiar name. Then he realized "Agragoth," Edward said, "I haven't heard that one in a while." Edward had a grin as he had become proud of himself because of the knowledge he had. "Agragoth is an ancient Alchemist. He was one of the people who helped theorize many of the Alchemy circles we use today. Some say he was also very good at detective like things and conclusions based on only a few facts, which was what made him so good at Alchemy. Legend has it, he studied Alchemy by himself in the countryside of Amesteius, but vanished because of an Alchemic reaction gone wrong."

To L, THAT answered some questions. L looked at Edward, who sighed in return.

"Okay," Edward said, "If you had to ask those questions, I have to ask you where you are from."

"I am from another universe." L said. He had managed to deduce that much.

Edward's mouth fell open. "What do you mean _alternate universe_?"

"I thought you were done with questions?" L said with a grin. He looked up at Edward. "Well, I started in somewhere called 'America.'" L said. "I found a warehouse in which there was a circular rune. I'm guessing that that was an Alchemy circle of some sort. Anyway, I went through the ground, and came out of a large stone door. The door was inside a large white void. Inside, a strange voice commented about a 'Child of Agragoth," or something. Then, I ended up in Amesteius two miles outside Central."

"That America sounds similar to a place called 'Amerika' here." Edward said, "and the Truth…" he said trailing off. He tried to come up with another question to ask. He couldn't think of any, when L spoke up.

"You said you have a brother right?" L asked, and Ed nodded in response. "Okay then," L said, "where is he?"

Ed looked at the ground. "He's lost." _That's why the piece of mettle was so important; _L thought, _because it belonged to his brother, he was hoping it could bring in some leads…_

"I will help you find him." L said suddenly, standing up from the couch close to the food he had been sitting on.

"Really?" Edward asked, suddenly stunned with confusion, "Why?"

"You gave me that food," L said, "I owe you one… what did you call it… equivalent exchange?" L peered at Edward, into his amber colored eyes.

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Edward said determinately, and smiled.


End file.
